1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an x-ray tube of the type having a rotating anode and a high-voltage plug for attachment to a high-voltage terminal at the vacuum housing of the x-ray tube the plug containing a cooling channel for a coolant which opens into another channel provided in a shaft or axle serving for rotationally supporting the rotating anode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German PS 44 32 205, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,621, describes an x-ray tube of this type, for example. The danger of voltage arcing between the part of the high-voltage plug which conducts the voltage and the vacuum housing of the x-ray tube lying at a varying potential is decreased in such an x-ray tube, since it has been demonstrated that an improved voltage stability results from the cooling of the high-voltage plug. Moreover, cooling of the rotatable bearing of the rotating anode (e.g. ball bearing) is also achieved. Nevertheless, despite the cooling impermissibly increased temperatures arise in the region of the bearing under certain operating conditions.
German OS 34 37 870 describes an x-ray tube with a hollow shaft or hollow axle serving for the bearing of the rotating anode.